Calrem Jung
Calrem Joo is the fictional main character in the series PR: XY Saga. Personality History Before Samuel go back to Kalos After The Babo was defeated, Samuel learned his origin because his predecessor and Asami lives the Kalos. After Samuel go back to Kalos Santalune City Arc As Calrem and Charizard off to the Santalune Forest, they saw one Scatterbug hiding toward the bushes. Charizard tell Calrem to battle the wild Pokemon, but he decline, so he first try to catch the wild Scatterbug with his Poke Ball and successfully captured. Charizard was surprised at Calrem who capturing the wild Pokemon without battle. As he training Gekou and Bugworm, Commander Zog appeared and trying to steal Calrem's Pokemons. However, Bugworm sprays Zog with her String Shot then flies away. Afterwards, Bugworm evolves into Spewpa and Charizard learned that Pokemons will able to evolve. After this, Calrem and Charizard head towards to Lumiose City and meet Professor Sycamore. As he tolds him to the power of Mega Evolution, they can temporarily evolve into Mega forms like Samuel did. Calrem used the Mega Stone to evolve Gekou, but he not Mega Evolve him as well Vibi only few of them, but mostly used previous generations to evolve even more. As he meeting Garchomp, Charizard explains this evolution was mystery and wondering the third Gym Leader named Korrina can help them out. Samuel first mastery used Mega Stone to evolve Gengar into Mega Gengar with his fully potential and bonds commented by Charizard who was excited. Suddenly the mysterious person was appeared who challenge him to battle. Though he lost the battle, the boy named Ryusemimaru much as Calrem and Charizard's shocked because he was the son of Utsusemimaru and Ryuko Matsui. He decide to battle against his newly rival, but lost against a powerful Mega Pokemon, Mega Heracross. However, Ryu decides to help him used Mega Evolution on earlier Pokemons then make them evolve even more. After Ryu saying goodbye of them, he saw a Burmy and this before never seen adventure to secret of Mega Evolution. As in the fourth episode, he caught the male Burmy after the horde of Burmies getaway then named him Bago. As he and Charizard finally moved on to Santalune City, they meet Alexa again which is Calrem knows her as his ancestor. Charizard thinks her sister Viola used her Bug Type Pokemon like his and Calrem used Bago for battle against the first Gym Leader. While in the training with his three Pokemons, Gekou starting to evolve as his level gains 16 into Frogadier. As Gekou training Bago, he evolves just like Gekou into Mothim and learned two moves and level 20. As he visiting the Gym after doing his training, Viola challenge him to first Gym battle to two on two Pokemon (which is exception of Mothim who was too strong). She sent out Surskit and he sents Gekou on battle against her Surskit. Gekou starting used Tackle to pound Surskit before counters with Protect. Gekou tried to used Water Gun to against her, but not effective as she was the Water/Bug type then she used Bubblebeam on him. Calrem calls Gekou used Tackle to empowered Surskit quickly then knocked her out. Viola comments his Frogadier was too tough against her, so she sent out another Vivillon to easily defeat Gekou with Aerial Ace and Infestation which is Charizard she has level 17. He sent out Vibi to launch in battle against her Vivillon. As Vibi was almost fainted, Calrem calls her out to used Stun Spore to stuns Vivillon then defeated her with Aerial Ace. With Calrem successfully defeat Viola, Charizard congratulates him to win the first Gym Leader and she give the Bug Badge to Calrem then got the first Badge. Charizard shows his new respect become the Pokemon Trainer as Samuel was proud of himself. Afterwards, they say goodbye to siblings and off to second Gym called Cyllage Gym. Cyllage City Arc Having the first Gym defeated, Calrem and Charizard heads off to Lumiose City and find out the mystery of Mega Evolution. However, they realized the Gym was closed because they need four Badges. After soon, they visited his lab and meet Sycamore and his rival Ryu. He said that the mysterious incident caused the dimensional portal begins to crack. Ryu realize that he caught Burmy and evolve into Mothim, and got the first Badge. Ryu asked Calrem to second battle and accepted. With the second battle, Ryu chose Otto who get stronger and Calrem sent out Gekou the Frogadier which is Ryu's surprised that his Froakie evolve. Ryu calls Otto to used Vine Whip on Gekou, but he dodge it then overwhelmed him with Quick Attack causing him to faint. Ryu recall his Chespin and choose Stag and not before used Mega Evolve into Mega Heracross. He defeats Gekou and Vibi like his previous rival battle, but only Bago. He easily defeat Ryu's Mega Evolved Pokemon with Sleep Powder and Aerial Ace and win the battle. Calrem saying goodbye to Ryu and went to somewhere then goes off to Cyllage City. During go to Route 5, Calrem and Charizard saw the strong Pancham who has level 19 mentioned by him. Calrem accept to capture him, but Charizard said that Pancham was too strong against his low level Pokemons. He chose Gekou to battle against Pancham, but almost knocked easily until he captures him when Gekou used Water Pulse to confuse him. When Pancham was captured, he named him Champ for Champion. Pokemons Main Pokemons Roaming Pokemons Badges Bug_Badge.png|Bug Badge Triva *After Samuel's retired and final death, Charizard traveled with him as before becomes Samuel's traveling partner. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters